House of Letters
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: On a stormy Friday night 9 Letters came in. Each adressed to a Anubis Residents, and one to everyone That night all their worlds came crashing down. Read House of Letters to find out the real reason Nina Left, and what they said. (SUMMARY SUCKS BUT PEASE READ! WAY BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS)
1. Nina's Dead

**Hey everyone! ShatterHearts Here(: So yeah! New Fanfic! So yeah xD ENJOY**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA, or anything!**

**Title- House of Letters**

**Summay- On a stormy Friday night 10 Letters came in. Each adressed to a Anubis Residents, and one to everyone That night all their worlds came crashing down. Read House of Letters to find out the real reason Nina Left, and what they said.**

**Rating- T**

**Parings- Mention Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Slight Jabian, Slight Wilome, Walfie, Mention Neddie**

* * *

On a quite but stormy Friday night in Anubis House, everyone was scattered throughout the house. Willow doodled aimlessly in her pink sparkly notebook as she hummed to herself. She aloud herself to smile as she drew hearts. Loud knocks brought her out of her little world as she slowly got up.

No one seemed to realize it so she happily skip to the front door. "I'll get it" She called out to partially no one.

She open the door to come face to face with a guy in a mailman's outfit. "Oh hello" She chirped out as she smiled at him. He return her smile before saying "Anubis Resident's". She nodded her head as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Why" She asked as he sadly smiled at her. "Could you give these letters to them". She nodded her head excitedly as he reached her 9 Thick envelopes. She grinned as she said "Will do! Goodbye". She went to shut the door but he stop her by his foot.

"I'm sorry" He said as he gave her a sad smile. He nodded his head as saying goodbye before he took off. She raised her eyebrow as she shut the door. "Hmmmm.….That was weird.…...Oh well! Time to give them the letters". She shrugged to her self before she looked down and saw "Mara Jaffray" Written in perfect calligraphy. She happily skipped as she went to look for her.

* * *

Willow finally found Mara, who was their room doing homework. "Mara" Willow called out as Mara looked up. "Yes Willow" Mara asked as she sat her geometry textbook down. "There's a letter for you" The redhead replied before handing her the letter.

Mara's eyes furrowed together as she saw who it was from.

_**TO: Mara Jaffray**_

_**14009 Anubis House**_

_**Liverpool, England**_

_**FROM: Nina Martin**_

_**14492 Lilac Road**_

_**Cleveland, OH**_

_**America**_

She ripped open the envelope as her eyes scanned over it. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. She brought one of her hands to cover her mouth as she said "OhMyGod". Willow cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy as she asked "What's wrong".

Mara stayed silent before she quickly got up and ran out of the room. Willow quickly followed behind as Mara raced down the steps with the letter in her hand.

"PATRICIA, FABIAN, JOY, EDDIE, EVERYONE" Mara yelled as a couple tears slid down her face. A couple seconds later everyone raced to her with confused looks on their face.

"Mara, What's wrong" Joy asked as she walked in front of her. "It's N-Nina" Mara replied as a couple more tears poured out her eyes. "What about Nina". Fabian asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Sh-hes.…...Dead". Everyone stood their as Mara threw her arms around Joy and sobbed loudly. Willow's eyes widen as a few tears formed in her eyes, even though she didn't know her.

The truth was that no one saw it coming, and now all their lives will be changed forever.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So yeah! Sucked up? This will be around 11 Chapters! Each will be for each Letter! I know Mara & Nina weren't that close, But hey! They were friends, Plus Mara seems like she would do that.**

**Willow & KT Doesn't know Nina, But they will help comfort or what not xD**

**So Yeah! REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

**-ShatterHearts(:**


	2. Dear Mara

**Hey everyone! Shatterhearts here! Another Updateeeeeee! Yeah xD THIS WILL ANSWER WHY NINA'S DEAD! SO YEAHHHHHHHHHH! READ IT XD**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HOA OR CASSIE BY FLYLEAF!**

* * *

_**DON'T BE SHOCKED THAT PEOPLE DIE**_

_**BE SURPRISED YOU'RE STILL ALIVE**_

_**-Cassie by Flyleaf**_

* * *

No one said anything as Willow looked at her feet. Patricia tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. A sobbed escaped her body as she held onto Eddie. Alfie, Jerome, KT and Fabian all stood there shocked. Willow stood there looking at all of them then sitting on the steps. Sure she didn't know her, but seeing her friends crying and being sad was making her overwhelm.

"Hey...Mara...Why don't you read the letter". Mara quickly composed her self before she swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

Mara took out the letter before she began to read her letter out loud.

**_Dear Mara,_**

**_If your getting this then the worst has happen. Obviously you know I'm gone. Your probably wondering what happen? No, I didn't commit suicide. I had a deadly diseases. A deadly disease known as Leukemia._**

**_I knew I had it since last term. Of course you guy's couldn't tell. I was hiding it. Afraid you guy's will get to worried._**

**_So here I am. Literally on my death bed._**

**_Am I scared? Yes. Am I giving up? No._**

**_No one wants this. I never wish this on anybody._**

**_Because in reality it sucks. Hell, Kemo sucks._**

**_But if it keeps me alive then it's worth it._**

**_Anything's worth it._**

**_Mara, you're a intellengent, sweet, nice and beautiful girl. Your gonna be someone one day. I just know it._**

**_I really wish we were closer. I honestly regret it. Because your a great friend. Even If we weren't that close._**

**_So don't cry to much OK?_**

**_Don't ever sell yourself short. Don't change for anybody. Don't wait around for a guy._**

**_Just be you._**

**_I really want you to do something okay? It's not really hard?_**

**_Be something. Do everything. Graduate high school, go to college, get married, have kid's._**

**_Just please do everything I can't? And one day, when your a famous scientist or whatever you want to be, think of me._**

**_Just live your life. Life's short. I didn't believe it until now._**

**_But now I do._**

**_I wish I would of been closer with you. I wish I would of done a lot. But now I can't._**

**_And it hurts like hell._**

**_But I guess that's it. Please do my simple favor?_**

**_I always hate goodbye's._**

**_But I obviously can't say "See ya later"._**

**_Because you won't._**

**_So here goes nothing._**

**_Goodbye Mara Jaffray. Don't cry to much._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nina Martin XOXO_**

Mara closed the letter to see everyone.

Willow walked over to Alfie, and was holding his hand as he stood there speechless and shocked.

Patricia was sobbing more.

Jerome stood there emotionless, along with Fabian.

And Joy. Joy sank down to her knee's and sobbed loudly.

From that day on Mara made a vow to do what Nina ask her.

It was her final wish and she wasn't going to give up on her.

* * *

**Yupeerdoodle xD Now ya know xD YOU CHOOSE WHO'S NEXT!**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW, FABORITE AND FOLLOW(:**

**-SHATTERHEARTS(:**


	3. Dear Jerome

**Hey everyone! New Chappie ^.^ Haha! So yeah! 19 REVIEWS FOR 2 CHAPTERS?! OHMEGOSH XD  
Anywho! I have the order in the AN at the bottom! The order of the letters ofcourse xD  
Lol xD ENJOY!  
Disclaimer- Dude, You got me. I own HOA, as well as a Purple Unicorn named Juan. Yeah, I don't own HOA! Just the plot! I also don't own Hey Mondays AMAZING SONG CANDLES!**

* * *

**_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_**

* * *

The house all went in different directions. Jerome sat on his bed, letter in hand.  
He assumed he sat there for a couple minutes. He was to afraid to open it.  
They never really got along. From Rufus, to the whole dance dresses, to laughing over the whole "Fabina" breaking up.

But there were some good times. Congratulating her over going in the attic, saving her from Rufus. He smiled to his self as he realized that they were frenemies. Not anymore. His brain thought as he sighed.  
He closed his eyes for only a moment, then he slowly open the white envelope.

He pulled out the paper and examine her perfect calligraphy.  
He took a deep breath before reading the letter to his self.

**_Dear Jerome,  
Jerome, I guess you probably know what happen by now.  
It's funny huh? One day we're just a bunch of confused teenagers, the next I'm laying on my death bed.  
I bet you think this is crazy, and trust me, so do I, but that's not the point.  
Everywhere I look I see you guys.  
Fashion and Sparkles, Amber.  
Pranks, Alfie.  
Something being poured on someone, Patricia.  
A Football (Technically in England it's a soccer ball. I never really got that)  
Someone goes Missing, Joy.  
A Protector, Eddie.  
A sneaky rat who's actually really sweet, You.  
Science, Egyptian Mythology, The word Fancy, Fabian.  
Food, Trudy.  
Hell, I even see Victor. Mostly creepy old guy, and pins.  
Even Corribairre.  
Lets just say I can never escape you guys.  
And I'm glad. Because you guys keep me sain.  
Enough about me, This isn't suppose to be about me.  
Jerome, You might be sneaky, caning, rat, but I don't want you ever to change.  
But that's Jerome. You have a sweet side, I saw it a few times, like everything with Joy almost dying. Thanks for letting me put my head on you, It helped.  
You deserve a amazing girl, who loves you for you.  
And as for you dad, I envy you, you know that right?  
You have a dad, who loves you. I would kill for that. But unfortunately that will never happen.  
Your like a brother, the brother I always wanted.  
So yeah. I should go, before I make everything awkward. Even though that won't matter.  
Please take good care of Poppy, your parents, and yourself.  
_**

**_Love,  
_**

**_Nina Martin XOXO_**

**_P.S. I guess I also kinda loved you like a brother. Do everything I can't yeah?_**

A tear slipped out his eye as he let it fall.  
He felt a awful feeling in his stomach. Like someone was stabbing his repeatedly.  
He held the letter in his hand before he got off the bed and reached under his bed.  
His hand felt around for a second before it touch cold metal.  
He quickly picked it up and unlock the small box.  
It had various things in it. From letter from his Dad and mum, old pictures, various things. He put the letter back in its envelope. He walked over to his wall and took a picture of him and Nina. He placed the letter in the box, with the picture lying on top.  
He took one last look at it before putting closing the box, and putting it under his bed.  
He made his way to his door and gave one last glance toward his bed, before he left the room. "I love you too Martin" He muttered before going off to find Mara, or Joy.

* * *

**WAHOOOOOO! Yeah xD THAT SUCKED XD HAHA XD  
Yupperdoodle! Here's the Order! (FROM FIRST TO LAST)  
Mara  
Jerome  
Joy  
Alfie  
Eddie  
Patricia  
Amber  
Fabian!  
Yupperdoodle! There it is!  
I really wanna have this Fanfic done by Next Friday! So, I'm gonna TRY To write everyday! I can't promise you that xD BUT I'LL TRY!  
Haha! I might do a squel! If Ya'll want it! XD  
If not xD Okayyy then xD  
But! THE SEASON FINALE! OHMYGOD! I FREAKING LOVE IT!  
I was talking to a friend and I was like "I want the mystery of Season 2, The couples (Plus Fabina & Amfie) From Season 3 xD BUT YEAH!  
SHOUT-OUT TIME!  
Thegirlwiththepurpleipod- DUDE! I LOVE FLYLEAF TOO! I couldn't help myself xD Your gonna see alot more Flyleaf songs mention in the Fanfic ^.^ THERE AMAZING! BTW, What's your Favorite Song from Them? I'm stuck between Cassie, There for You, and Fully Alive!  
She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne- Why yes my lovey reviewer! I'm doing just that!  
So yeah! Thank you for everyone who Reviewed, Fav, Followed and stuff! Ya'll rock!  
NOW HERE'S A IMPORANT QUESTION!  
Would Ya'll wanna see a Squel? Maybe Everyone writes their letter to Nina? Even though she'll never see them. Or will she? *Epic Dun Din Dun Music*  
And! I would just like to Say, I already wrote the Fabian letter! And let me tell you, I cried xD So Ya'll better have a box of tissues! 'Cause you will be crying xD  
So yeah! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW!  
Maybe 2 Chapters?  
Review, Fav, Follow, and all that Shizzzzzzzzzzzzzz xD  
Mewwwwwwww!  
-ShatterHearts(:**


	4. Dear Joy

**HEY! Bet ya didn't think you'll ever see me again! BUT GUESS WHAT? I'M BACK! I realized I couldn't take a break 'Cause ya'll so sweet! Haha! Well! This is Joy's letter. I warn you in advance that it sucks. I couldn't make it really sad. But don't worry! There will be plenty of time to make the others sad.**

**Alright, I'm rambling xD**

**Please read the bottom AN For updating!**

* * *

Joy sat on her bed, hugging her knee's as she tried to steady her breathing. She knew she was being pretty dramtic when they found out. But hey, she couldn't help it. Although her and Nina might of got off on the wrong foot she still was sad.

Nina was amazing. She was just someone who everyone loves. She knew they got off on the wrong foot last term. But eventaulty Joy moved on, and she finally thought her and Nina could be friends.

But it didn't work out how she wanted. Nina never came back. She knew she couldn't, but still, apart of her wanted her to. Nina was the girl who saved the world. Two times.

She closed her eyes before picking up the letter. She took one last breath before opening it.

**_Dear Joy,_**

**_Hey Joy. So I'm guessing you know that I'm dead and gone right?_**

**_Well obviously you do. Last term we got off on the wrong foot. We were both too caught up in out feelings for Fabian to even notice how stupid this was._**

**_Although I still love him I want him to move on._**

**_I would like to say sorry. For everything I said and did to you. It was wrong, both of us were wrong._**

**_Joy, you are amazing. It took me this long to figure it out. I could go on and on about how sorry I am. But I honestly would run out of paper._**

**_Just do something yeah?_**

**_Take care of Fabian. Love him like I can't. Just be there for him. Take care of Patricia and Amber._**

**_I just wanna say thanks. In advance. Be yourself, don't change for no one._**

**_Well I guess I should go. I really wish we would got to know eachother better._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nina Martin_**

******_P.S. I'm sorry about the whole Sibuna stuff_**

* * *

**Blehh. That sucked. I ran out of things to say!**

**NEXT IS THE GREAT ALFREDOOOOO(; (Alfieeeeee)**

**Then Eddie's, Patricia's, Ambers & THEN FABIAN!**

**I'm updating after I get a few reviews! I'm also working on 2 New Fanfic's(:**

**House of Mean Girls & The Perks of Being a Wallflower! Check out House of Mean Girl's if you want Humor/Romance & Drama! The Perks of Being a Wallflower is a Hurt/Comfort & Drama! Both of them has FABINA, PEDDIE, AMFIE, JARA & MOY!**

**Then Destiny Brought us Together is going to take awhile! I'm going to take a short break from that but In June I should be updating!**

**So yeah! CHECK OUT THEM & STUFF!**

**Remember, A Couple Review's & I'll Update!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, PM & STUFF!**

**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
